We'll Be Back
by kansatsu-tobikunai
Summary: A sort of sequel to the KH outtakes, yet not. The MCCRL need new recruits, and they'll go to any lenghths and any other video games or anime to get them. Please R&R! Currently on hiatus
1. Ooooh, Foreshadowing

Kansatsu: (sigh) You just _had_ too, didn't you Tobikunai-sama?

Tobikunai: (AHEM) Pay no attention to the bitchy muse ruining the fic intro. But it's true, I just _had_ too. So many readers of KHO loved the MCCRL that I just _had_ to bring them back! If you haven't read the KH Outtakes, you should probably go read them before starting this fic. It'll still make sense if you haven't, but it won't be as funny.

Kansatsu: Tobikunai-sama, we've been over this a million times, and no, I'm _not_ exagerating: YOU ARE NOT FUINNY.

Tobikunai: (glare) Well, minna-sama, enjoy!

---

Chapter One: OoOh, Foreshadowing...

---

"OH NO!"

The shout could have been heard from miles away. Everyone whirled toward the silver-haired bishounen, who sat in front of the computer screen, mouth agape.

"Everyone" was eight people. Or, to be more precise, two people (Axel and the BHK) four Heartless (Darkside, Guard Armor, Parasite Cage, and AntiSora), and a leopard( better known as Sabor). There was another creature in the group, but he wasn't present, being a shark and not very well suited to the definite above-water-y-ness of the small, cramped room.

"Riku-sama! What happened?" Darkside asked.

"Sora hasn't learned a new spell, has he?" inquired the Guard Armor anxiously.

"Is Tobikunai-sama writing another fic?" AntiSora asked, sounding, if possible, more anxious than his allies.

"No..." the bishounen stammered, then added, in a small, choked voice, "worse."

"_No, worse!_" Axel mimicked, "How lame! Why does _he_ get to be leader! WHY _WHY_ **WHY**!"

"Whatever," said BHK, doing an uncanny impression of Leon. "So, what's wrong?"

"K-kingdom Hearts II..." Riku said slowly...

"Yeah?" the others prompted.

"Has been..."

"Yeah?"

"D-d-d..."

"HURRY IT UP!" Axel shouted.

"DELAYED UNTIL WINTER!"

Riku had expected for this news to be met with gasps, fainting, and cries of "No, not that!" and "Oh, Kami-sama, why have you deserted us!". Riku had expected to have to call his group to order, to have to calm everyone down, and to send Axel to go get a few buckets of ice water. Maybe a bucket with a few holes in the bottom, so it would drain out just as he got back to the room... oh, right. (ahem) Riku had been ready for that. This was, after all, the most amazing, exciting horrible moment! His secret had finally been revealed. Now he had to wait and see how they'd react. Yep, when Riku made his announcement, he'd beeen ready for general panic.

What he had not been ready for, however, was eight simultaneous blinks and eight people...no, Heartless... no, _things_ at once asking: "Huh?" The way he'd envisioned it, there was a good deal more panicking. And understanding. And generally knowing what he was talking about.

Riku sighed patiently. Very patiently. "So how do we get new recruits?" he demanded.

Oh. Well. That _was_ a problem.

These ten people (okay, three people, four Heartless, a leopard and a missing shark) belonged to the Minor Character's Constant Returning Leage, often called the MCCRL for the sake of the sanity of anyone who tried to type their name. They were a group of characters who desperatly wanted better parts, so the would reappear, over and over in the game, hoping that the poor, poor Director would crack and recast them. Yes, that was stupid, yes, that was totally nonsensical, but hey, what did you expect? It wasn't like they had anything better to do with their time. Most of the members were minor characters, like that annoying boss that keeps showing up for no explicable reason, even at the very end of the game, or that extremely tenacious mini-boss that you can't get away from, no matter where you were in the entire world. Of course, Riku wasn't a minor character...

"HEY!" Riku yelled at the sky, "Why don't you shut up and let some convieniently place arguement explain that?"

Sure, Riku. Great idea. Whatever.

"Why! He shouldn't be leader," Axel was still ranting, "He's not even a minor character!"

"SHUT UP!" cried Riku, "I DIDN'T GET TO BE THE HERO! I HAD TO BE THE HERO'S BEST FRIEND! THE HERO'S BEST FRIEND DOESN'T GET TO BE WITH KAIRI AT THE END OF THE GAME! IT'S SO UNFAIR!"

"Neither did Sora." BHK pointed out, "and besides, Axel, you aren't a minor character either."

"Neither are _you_. Your game hasn't even come out yet!"

"Precisely." BHK answered. "So I _am_ a minor character."

"_AHEM! _The delay! What're we gonna-" Riku shouted over the arguement.

"Oh, right."

Everyone turned back to Riku. Darkside paused his Final Fantasy VII game and listened.

Riku changed direction in misentace. "Minna-kun? I think I have a plan."


	2. Midgar

Tobikunai: Ooohkay, here goes! The splendid, the fabulous, the extraordinary, the game I can't beat no matter how hard I try: FINAL FANTASY SEVEN!

Kansatsu: Here goes nothing. Literally.

Tobikunai: HEY! What's that supposed to mean?

Kansatsu: Duh.

Tobikunai: AUGH! Tellmetellmetellme!

Disclaimer: Sigh... I don't own Kingdom Hearts or FF7. Damn. Wait, that means I don't own Vinn-chan either, doesn't it? NOOOOOO!

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**o-:Midgar: What Do You Call a Creep With a Labcoat? -o**

"Oooohkay." said Darkside slowly, "Which door was which again?"

"I don't know!" Riku snapped.

Sabor groaned. Guard Armor sighed. Axel began a rant about how _unfair_ it was that _Riku_ was the leader, when _he_ was _obviously_ _so_ much _smarter _and more _talented_. The other members feigned coughing fit to hide their laughter.

"I see Director-sama never did get those signs on the doors." AntiSora observed, looking around at the familiar-yet-confusing studio hallway.

"Almost makes you feel sorry for all those guys who kept getting our set, ne? I mean, remember the mask guy? Imagine having to die, like, 10 times in a row, just because some idiot keeps forgetting his lines." Guard Armor said.

"People-"

"I know!" Parasite Cage jumped in "And there was that dog... thing and the one girl...I feel sorry for them, having to chase after that... what was it?"

"People, I'm talking to you..."

"A demon, I think." Sabor answered, "His name was Sess or somethin'."

"PEOPLE! SHUT UP!"

Everony stared blankly at BHK. Everone except Axel, who was saying something about how all at once he could stand on his head, beat Final Fantasy X-2 and sing 1/2 without stumbling over the words which, apparently, was another reason he was better than Riku. If that was the only advantage he had over Riku (which it was) he was certainly not going to replace him as leader anytime soon, or anytime at all, really, a fact which Darkside wasted no time in pointing out to him.

"_Anyway_," BKH continued, as though every syllable spoken politely to these idiots was a struggle, "We don't even know where we're _going. _Why don't we just pick a door at random?"

"Okay." Riku agreed, "Here goes-!"

"Eenie, meenie, miney, mo, catch a tiger by 'is toe! If 'e hollers, let 'im go, eenie, meenie, miney, mo!" Axel recited. Two people, five Heartless, and a leopard all smacked him over the head. Then Riku kicked him. Twice.

"What was that for?" Axel groaned.

"The first one was for the missing shark," Riku said proudly.

"Wha' 'bout the sec'nd one?" Axel moaned as he lost conciousness.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Jeez, I gotta have a reason for _everything_?"

---

(The FFVII Studio) 

"Okay, -Scene Where Hojo Rambles About Nothing-, Take 3, ACTION!"

The lunatic in the white labcoat glared at the director. "I do not ramble about _nothing_."

"Yes you do." commented a black-haried bishounen from offstage.

"Aw, what do you know, Vincent?" Hojo muttered.

"A hell of a lot more than you." the bishounen retaliated.

The director groaned. "HOJO, SAY YOUR LINES! Vincent... I dunno. Leave the crazy people alone. Hey, there's no reason to get pissed at me! HEY! Remember the rules! No limit break transformations in the building!"

"Hmm. Fine."

"AHEM!" Hojo called as though he had not been the one to interrupt the take in the first place, "Moving along!"

"Yes, fine, whatever." The director said.

"Finally. Ahem. 'Probably 120 years. It's probably impossible to finish in our life time.Or in the lifetime of the specimen too, for that matter. That's why we're thinking of breeding her. Then we could-' Matte, what was that sound?"

And into the room burst -yup, you guessed it- two people, five heartless, and a leopard. The first member of the group was kicking an unconcious, redheaded, black-cloaked guy out of his way.

"Hey, ummm... freak in the lab coat? Are you interested in-"

"No! I don't want any Avon products!" the scientist snapped.

The entire cast of Final Fantasy VII (including every single NPC) and the MCCRL sweatdropped. "I'm afraid you... ermm... misunderstood." Riku said "We were wondering if you wanted to join the MCCRL-"

"What's that?" the phycopathic scientist asked skeptically, "Wait... You're from the asylum, aren't you! Well tell them I'm NEVER going back, NEVER! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"That explains some things." Vincent muttered.

"Hey wait!" a man with spikey blond hair was running towards them. "Is that a man in a black cape?" he asked, pointing to the still-KO 'd Axel.

"Ummm... yeah. Why?" asked Riku, a bit weirded out.

"_The_ man in the black cape?" the spikey-haired guy asked.

"Oh." Riku finally realized what needle-head was geting at. "Yes. Yes, he is." he confirmed with a malicious smile.

"Just as I thought." The-great-pointy-headed-ness said with a smile that would have made Seta Soujiro seem gloomy. "GET HIM!"

Two people (and yes, this time they were both _people_) jumped out from some unknown location. "DIE, SEPHIROTH!" screamed the first, a brown-haired young girl.

"YEAH! DEATH T' SEPHIROTH!" shouted the second, a man with a gun on his arm.

And the poor director just buried his face in his hands.

* * *

Tobikunai: Yokatta! n.n Well? Did you guys like it? 

Kansatsu: (slaps forehead) You only have one reader, baka.

Tobikunai: (hmph) Yeah, I guess so... thanks so much, Hiei's Ice Angel! n.n I really appriciate it! I think you said once that you havn't played FF7, but hopefully you enjoyed this anyway. n.n

**

* * *

**

**In the Next Chapter:**

Spira! Will the MCCRL have any luck with the recriutment of our least favorite Guado? Will the party ever decide just _whose_ story it is, anyway? And will Axel ever _not_ get beaten up? Well, that's what the fic is for! Read it!


	3. Spira

Tobikunai: Hello, minna-sama! Time for another insanely weird chapter of my dear plotless story! n.n This time... WE'RE GOING TO SPIRA!

Kansatsu: Whoop-dee-doo. Where can I _not_ get tickets?

Tobikunai: Oi! What did I tell you about ruining the cheerfulness?

Kansatsu: Nothing, in this fic.

Tobikunai: Well... as Squall would say, "Whatever"!

Kansatsu: Haven't you already used that line somewhere?

Tobikunai: You're askin' _me_?

* * *

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I can't think of any cool, witty ways to say I don't own FFX or KH. So... I don't. 

**Chapter Three:**

**o-:Spira: No, It's _My_ Story!-o**

"Well, that didn't go so well." Riku sighed as he and the other MCCRL members slunk offstage, and out into the door lined hallway.

"Aw, well, we wouldn't want a creep like that in this anyway." Darkside pointed out.

"Like the rest of us are much better," muttered Riku with a glance at Axel, who was just managing to pull himself back to conciousness after being Omnislash-ed, Final Heaven-ed, and Catastrophe-ed in the space of three seconds.

"Point."

"Hey, What's _that_ supposed to mean?" The readhead groaned from the floor. The MCCRL slapped their collective foreheads.

"Okay, lets pick another door..." Darkside interrupted.

"Right. But which one?" Riku stared at the doors.

There were no less than 50 doors along the huge hallway, all identical and utterly unmarked. Because... y'know, just because.

"Kinda makes you wonder how _we_ found our way, doesn't it?" AntiSora said.

"Let's just go in throught the door directly across from the last one." Riku suggested, "at least that'll minimize our chances of getting lost."

"Okay." the others agreed, except Axel who was in a corner behind Riku, writing... something. And sticking it on Riku's back. Hmm... Oh well. It was probably nothing important.

Probably.

---

(The FFX Studio)

"Alright, minna-kun, lets get it right this time." the director said, voice full of deceptive calmness, "-Scene Where We Finally_-Hopefully-_See the Last of the Seymour Intros- Action!"

The blue-headed Guado cleared his throat and began: "Sin has chosen me. I am part of Sin. I am one with Sin, forever. Immortal!"

A young summoner glared at her companion. "Push Seymour off the cliff, you said; there's no need for Yuna to send him, you said; _now we're all gonna die_!"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!" the blitzball player snapped, "Oi, Yuna... koishii... ACK! Fight _him_, not me!"

"Ahem-" the Guado started.

"AGUH! I _said_ it wasn't my fault!"

"_Who pushed him_? Wasn't it_ you_?"

"It _still_ can't be my fault!"

"Why not?"

"Nothing can be my fault, 'cause it's _my_ story!"

"Nuh-uh, Tidus! It's totally mine!"

"How is it yours?"

"Because I'm a _kind_, _loving_, and _benevolent_ summoner, " Yuna punctuated every adjective in the preceeding sentance with a sharp whack from her staff, "and you're just _whiny_, _annoying_, and... _annoying_!"

"If you two idiots would quit your lover's quarrel," Seymour interrupted, "You'd notice that a whole bunch of freaks just walked into the room."

"We are _not_ a bunch of _freaks_." Riku corrected calmly, the rest of the MCCRL following him, 'We are the **Minor Character's Constant Returning**-"

"Who cares?" asked a black mage who was standing off to the side.

"We do." Riku pointed out.

"Yes, but no one cares _about_ you." a theif countered, "So in the end, no one cares."

"Whatever, Rikku." Seymour said.

"W-wait, _her_ name is _Rikku_?" Axel asked.

_"Yeah-" _said the bewildered guardians, summoner, and Guado.

"Omigod, Riku," Axel gasped, "This game-"

"What?" Riku demanded impatietly.

"Has turned you into a GIRL!"

"Has not! I'm _Riku_ with _one_ 'k'. She's _Rikku_ with _two_ 'k's. There's a _difference_!"

"Riiiiight."

"I'm serious!" Riku was getting annoyed.

"How do I know you're not some crossdresser?"

"Because she's standing right across from you! I'm here, she's there, we're _clearly_ two different people!"

_"Uh-huh." _The redhead was obviously unconvinced.

"I was going to ask what this MCCRL thing was," Seymour sighed, "but now I don't think I want to know."

Axel groaned, "See! We lost another potential member!" He turned to leave.

Tidus squinted. "Hey... what's that on that guys back?" he pointed to Axel.

"Some sort of sign... it says... 'cast Holy on me'?" Yuna frowned, "Well, if he really wants me to-"

---

(The Empty Room the Fic Started In) 

"Dang!" Sora said, looking around at the empty room. "I could have sworn I'd heard Riku yelling something..."

"Gawrsh! You don't think he was taken' by the Heartless, d'you?"

"I have my doubts about that," Sora shrugged.

"Why?" Goofy asked.

"Something to do with the fact that he _controls_ the Heartless."

"Oh."

"Hey, look!" Kairi shouted from a corner of the room. She handed Sora the sticky note in her hand.

"It says: 'BWAHAHAHAHA! I will take over the MCCRL soon! But Riku will never learn of my identity, because I'm to smart for him! My day is coming! No longer shall we be ruled by a 15-year-old tyrant with grey hair! Rise up. rise up! MWAHAHAHAHA! Love, Axel.'"

"Ooops," said Kairi, "that was the wrong sticky note. Here ya go." she handed him the correct Post-it.

Sora read aloud: "IF YOU ARE SORA, DON'T READ THIS!" It said in bright red letters. Underneath that was written: "This is the MCCRL. We are currently unavaliable, but if you leave your name and number, we'll get back with you as soon as we can. If it is urgent, we are in the Studio-of-no-door-signs. PS: Don't tell Sora."

"Hmm..." Goofy said, "this note seems to have vaugely worded cryptic clue to the location of the missing bishounen...Jinkies! Maybe he's in our old studio!"

"'Jinkies?'"

"What? I solved the mystery. Shouldn't I be allowed to say 'jinkies'?"

"What mystery?" Kairi asked, "Its written clearly right here!"

"Feh, whatever." Donald piped up.

"The duck is right!" Sora shouted as pompously as he could, "TO THE STUDIO!"

* * *

Tobikunai: Wooohooo! 4 reviews! 

Kansatsu: (shakes head) You mortals never cease to amaze me.

Tobiikunai: See? My fic's good after all! In your face, Kansatsu-kun!

Kansatsu: ...

Tobikunai: Give it.

Kansatsu: Oh, fine. You won the bet, you can have RK Vol. 4 back. But I'll get you someday!

Tobikunai: 9.9 Bring it on, muse-girl.

**Reviewer's corner:**

**cutitout: **I'm only doing 1 boss per chapter, sorry about that. Hojo's just easy to make fun of, especially for a Vinn-chan fangirl. You're right though, I never thought of the Turks. They'll show up soon! n.n

**In the Next Chapter:**

Handing Neck Island! Our five heartless, a leopard, and three baka ningen enter the world of YYH! Will they find their recruits there? Meanwhile, the Sora-gumi are hot on their trail! Will they catch up to our poor legeion of minor characters? And... could that be... the missing shark? Find out in Chapter Four!


	4. Hanging Neck Island

Tobikunai: (sigh) Sorry minna-sama, I know its been forever. Lately I've been busy and stressed and generally unable to write the chapter you deserved.

Kansatsu: _The chapter they deserved? _Like they could get that out of _you._

Tobikunai: Lalalalala, I'm not listening!

Kansatsu: I mean, you couldn't write your way out of a paper bag...

Tobikunai: singing at the top of her lungs OOOOH SAY CAN YOU SEEEEEEEE BY THE DAWN'S EARLY LIIIIIIIIIGHT...

**Disclaimer: **

Tobikunai: Aaaaaand the rocket's red glaaaaaare...

Kansatsu: AM I GONNA HAVE TO DO THIS FOR YOU?

Tobikunai: The bombs bursting in aiiiiiiiiiir...

Kansatu: (sigh) Tobikunai-sama doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or YuYu Hakusho.

* * *

**Chapter Four: **

**o-Hanging Neck Island: When All Else Fails, Shake Your Head, Roll Your Eyes, and Repeat After Me: "Baka Ningens"-o**

(The Fabulous Door-Sign-Less Hallway)

"That did not make sense. On several levels." Axel groaned.

"What didn't?" Riku asked, causing Axel to anime fall onto the studio floor.

"D-don't tell me you've already _forgotten_?"

"Forgotten what? Tobikunai-sama hasn't updated in _forever. _I have other, better fics to star in. You can't expect me to remember _everything_!"

"You somehow managed to cram the 'cast Holy on me' sign onto MY back!"

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Who put that on my back anyway?" Riku asked.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Well, duh! _Me_, of- err... I mean... umm..."

"'Umm?'" Riku prompted.

"Ah.. What I meant to say was: Of course it was not me who tried to completely ruin your day by trying to get Yuna to cast holy on you (which by the way was a brilliant plan)! No, it would take some kind of genius to come up with a brilliant plan, such as that, a genius, I say! A genius, BWAHAHAHAHA, I'M A _GENIUS! _Nobody but me would be so brilliant as to stick that sign on Riku's back, nobody! BWAHAHAHAHAHA-" Axel stopped mid-evil-laugh. "Nope, wasn't me!"

You could have filled one of those gas station fountain quart cups with the MCCRL's collective sweatdrops.

"Anyway," said Axel with exaggerated patience, "How in the name of Ansem did you do that?"

Riku gave an evil little grin. "Fangirls" he said simply.

The others stared at him.

"Remember those four fangirls Sora used to get revenge on me?" They spotted the 'cast Holy' sign. And gave it to you." Riku Soujiro-smiled at the staring Organization member.

"I hate you." Axel muttered.

Riku grinned. "I know."

---

(The YuYu Hakusho Screening Room)

"People! People, focus! Yes, I am talking to you! Oi! Don't you roll your eyes at me!"

"I'll roll my eyes at you when I want to roll my eyes at you, baka ningen." A 4' 10" fire youkai snapped.

"Do you want to be fired?"

The youkai shot her a _what do you think? _look. "Hn. Duh."

"Well, then get your butt up here!"

"By 'duh', I meant 'yes'." The youkai clarified.

"Hiei, just listen to her." groaned a redheaded bishounen.

"Hn."

"Hiei..." the director threatened, "get on this stage right now, or, I'll tell the fangirls where you live."

"You wouldn't." Hiei gasped.

A tall, orange-haired, rather stupid-looking human started laughing from the corner. "HYAHAHAHA, she's got you trapped, shrimp!"

"Urusei." Hiei snapped with a glare that would have leveled a building, yet strangely had no effect on Kuwabara (the human who was now calling over his shoulder, "Oi, Urameshi, you'll never believe this!")

"Oooh, yay, an anime! Maybe we'll have better luck here!"

Youkai and baka ningen alike whirled towards the doors.

"Oh Kami-sama..."

"This is getting a _little_ weird."

"God, how many of them are there, like, eight?"

"That's against tournament rules! You are hereby disqualified- well... er... oooh, a bishie... I guesss I could make a teeny exception..."

"Juri! Baka! I want my job back!"

And, inevitably:

"Hn."

---

(The Great Hallway of No Door-Signs (again!))

"Ookay... sooo... where do we start?" Kairi asked a little worriedly.

"Well-- ahyuck-- we're lookin fer Riku, ne?"

"I have an idea" Sora announced.

Is it possible for three peple to have the exact same thought at the exact same time? What? Oi, what d'you mean, 'of course, dummy'? Well, jeez, I feel the love. Yeah, you SHOULD be sorry! Hmph. Can't even ask a simple quesion around here... um.. er.. anyway... what was I talking about? Oh yeah. (ahem) If it was possible, than Kairi, Donald and Goofy were all thinking: _What? Oh great._

"Erm... what's your idea, Sora?" Kairi asked sweetly.

Sora frowned in concentration, "Well, if we could slow him down... oooh, ooh, I know! How about a Stop spell-!"

"NO!" Donald and Goofy cut him off.

"Well, jeez, I only wanted to help..." Sora sniffled. "Meanies..."

"Hey, look at that!" Kairi called.

Sora stared in amazement at the blue tiles. "Its... its a trail of blood! LET'S FOLLOW IT!"

Okay, so this isn't an anime, but that sure didn't stop the characters from anime falling left and right.

"Why the heck would we want to do THAT!" Donald demanded.

"Trails of blood always lead to doom! And boss fights! And more doom!" Goofy added.

"Yeah, didn't you play Final Fantasy VII?" Kairi asked.

"I'm the main character!" Sora protested, "stupidity is my JOB!"

"True..." Kairi mused.

"Exactly! Let's go!"

---

(The YuYu Hakusho Studio)

"Sooo, signing up for the tournament, are we? Just sign here, initial here, oh, sign there, and intial on the dotted line, oh, and check the box if you'd like to save a bunch of money on your car insurance by switching to Geico!"

"Er... ma'am?" Riku said slowly, backing away from the sea demon brandishing a tottering pile of tournament signup forms. "We're not here for any tournament..."

The long forgotten director was shouting across to them, "Hey! CUT, CUT, CUT! Follow the script next time! And all of you, get out of here!"

"But.. um... we're looking for a..." Riku glanced at the casting list he had oh-so conveiniently taken from backstage "Togoro Ototo?"

"No!" shreiked the director, "OUT, OUT, OUT!"

"Okay, okay, jeez..." Riku groaned, stomping out the door.

---

(The FF7 Room)

"VINCENT!" the dircetor stomped across the stage, stepping behind the scenery.

"What?"the bishounen asked innocently.

"I've told you a million times," he said icily, "_YOU CANNOT KILL HOJO UNTIL DISK TWO!_"

"Hm? Oh that. It's not like that was _my_ fault." Vincent rolled his eyes, "I mean, he was just _standing_ there!"

"Augh! I don't have time for this! I'll deal with you later, we really need to start shooting the Wutai sidequest. Oh crap, where are the Turks?" she asked to no one in particular.

On the other side of the room...

"Hey, you!" Sora called to a group of people dressed in dark blue business suits, "Have any of you seen a bishounen... 'bout as tall as me... grey hair..."

"It's silver," Kairi interrupted.

"Whatever" said Sora.

"Yes, we've-" a blond woman started to say.

"Shut up, Elena!" snapped a tall guy with Axel-like red spikey hair, "You aren't affiliated with Cloud, are you?"

"Erm... 'affiliated'?" Sora repeated blankly.

Kairi slapped her forehead. "Affiliated," she said "Adj : being joined in close association"

"Oh." said Sora slowly. "No, not that I know of..."

"Okay, yup, we've seen him."

"Awesomeness!" Sora said brightly.

"Awesomeness?" Elena echoed.

"Yeee-up."

---

"Okay, that was a total nightmare..." Riku groaned.

"You're the one who keeps picking the wrong studios," Axel grumbled.

"Anou, shouldn't you be happy? I mean, you didn't even get beat up this time!"

The two whirled to the other end of the studio.

"Oh my..." Riku breathed.

Standing at the other end of the hall was a tall grey-colored creature with rows and rows and rows of gleaming sharp teeth, wearing a Spongebob-esque bubble head thingy.

"Hey guys!" It said, "what'd I miss?"

* * *

Tobikunai: (deep breaths) Thank Kami-sama, that's over...

Kansatsu: Oi! That was MY line!

Tobikunai: Sorry, minna-sama, but this fic is REALLY hard to write, so please excuse the lack of updates. I really would like to write more often, but this puts A LOT of stress on me. Expect to see quite a few more Castle in the Sky and FFX Outtakes chapters before you see the next one of these. Again, gomennasai! Reveiw, review, onegai shimasu! Hahaha, I can rhyme! (the weird thing is, it rhymes in English too: Reveiw, review, I beg of you! n.n)

**Revewer's Corner:**

**Kari 7:** Happy birthday! Yeah, I know the update was a few hours early, but I can't get on the computer in the mornings... anyway BHK is short for Blond Haired Kid, a nickname for the thusfar-unidentified guy in a lot of KH2 screenshots (the one who looks a little like Sora) Sorry not giving you credit for the sap-sucker idea earlier, but as I said at the end of Chapter 12, I might not be able to say who gave me certain ideas because a few people brought it to my attention in their Chapter Eleven reveiws that has a rule against that now. I'm sorry to have made you angry, I just didn't want to get reported. Selfish, I know, Stupid, I know, hate me if you want to. I'm sorry for not giving you the credit earlier. **_KAIRI 7 CAME UP WITH THE SAP-SUCKER IDEA!_**

There. That good? n.n As I said before, I'm sorry. T.T

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Welcome to Kanoha Village! What sort of DOOM can the MCCRL get themselves into in Naruto! Who knows? Not me, that's for sure. (struggles with invincible writer's block). O tanashimi ni! 


End file.
